memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Der'kal War/Maelstrom/Prologue
A Resurgent-class Star Destroyer is at impulse as the alarms are blaring. In the fighter bay Typhuss and Kara are sneaking by the guards as he looks at her. We need to get to a fighter Typhuss says as he looks at Kara. She looks at him. Ok how? Kara says as she looks at him. He thinks. Well I could wear Stormtrooper armor and pretend you are my prisoner Typhuss says as he looks at Kara. She looks at him. What, not a good plan, let's hear your plan then Typhuss says as he looks at Kara. We beat the hell out of them and take the dropship over there Kara says as she looks at him. He looks at her and sees the dropship. I think we should take the fighter its faster than that dropship Typhuss says as he looks at Kara. She rolls her eyes. Fine Kara says as she looks at him. They get into the fighter and they fly out of the bay. They're getting shot at by the Destroyer and leaps into hyperspace. The Intrepid is along the Der'kal border. On the bridge Colonel Mackenzie is looking at the viewer folding her arms as she looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. Still no sign of Admiral Kira and Commander Thrace Sarah says as she looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. She shakes her head Admiral Martin walks onto the bridge and walks over to her. Anything? John says as he looks at her. She turns to him. No, not yet Sarah says as she looks at Admiral Martin. He folds his arms. Damn it where could he be? John says as he looks at the viewer. Sensors beep as Commander Curtis chimes in. Two TIE fighters coming out of warp Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Martin. Colonel Mackenzie looks at him. RED ALERT ALL HANDS BATTLE STATIONS! Colonel Mackenzie shouts. Lights dimmed and klaxon blares Commander Curtis looks at her console. Colonel, they aren't targeting us, wait this is odd they are hailing us Commander Curtis says as she looks at Colonel Mackenzie. She turns to Admiral Martin who shrugs his shoulders. On screen Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at Curtis. The viewer shows the inside of the fighter. Admiral, Commander Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the viewer. Starfleet ID code 471347789205, surprise, we got away from the Der'kal Typhuss says on the viewscreen. Shuttlebay 2 Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at the viewer. He nods and ends the hail. Security and medical teams to shuttlebay 2 Colonel Mackenzie says as she speaks into the com. The TIE fighter lands in the bay as the security team is ready with the phaser rifles. Commander Thrace and Admiral Kira walk out of it. Halt Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. They stop walking as the security teams still have their weapons trained on them. Typhuss with his hands still raised looks at them. What the hell are you doing, stand down, that's an order Typhuss says as he looks at the security teams. They don't stand down. Uh their not standing down Kara says as she looks at him. He looks at Colonel Mackenzie. I'm your commanding officer, order them to stand down Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah.